Out Raced
by Element Guardian
Summary: Dom had tried to race past his mistakes, but no matter how far or how fast you drive, it catches up to you. But if you stand still, it'll over take you. And when the team gets back to L.A., they find that's exactly what has happened. For Dom, old friends have caught up. A little romance, a lot of family, and way too many secrets. Dom/Letty. Brian/Mia. Leon/OFC. Hobbs/OFC
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:Don't judge me. Other wise I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: The Fast and Furious franchise does not belong to me.

Dom had tried to race past his past, but no matter how far or how fast you drive, it catches up to you. But if you stand still, it'll over take you. And when the team gets back to L.A., they find that's exactly what has happened. For Dom, old friends have caught up. A little romance, a lot of family, and way too many secrets

**Out Raced**

**Chapter 1**

**Two Phone Calls**

"She definitely saw it was you?" Brian asked. He had just witnessed Dom dig the bullet out of his own chest as he called his wife. It hurt so much to see a friend, a family member, in pain. He had come accustomed to holding Jack or Mia in the worst moments of pain. However, that was not an option for him at the moment.

The wound in Don's eye was much too evident. "She looked right at me Brian."

"Maybe the Letty we once knew is gone," Brian whispered. He was worried about Dom slipping up. The whole reason they were all willing to risk their lives was for this woman, but did she even want their help. "Even though she's alive, maybe she's gone."

Dom just turned to Brian and shook his head. "You don't turn your back on family. Even if they turn their back on you."

With that the bigger man turned and left the room. The group watched him leave. Tej was the first to speak up. "He's going to get himself killed trying to save her."

* * *

Dom walked a few floors down of the empty building the DSS had taken control over for the mission. All he wanted was a quiet spot to think. He stared down at his phone, Vince had given him a number when he first arrived in Brazil. Dom had debated with himself if it was a good idea to call, and bring her back into his life. Finally he dialed, and counted the rings till she answered. There were three.

"Hello, Dr. Blaire speaking," a tired voice responded.

"E," Dom whispered, "it's me."

"D?" the voice responded.

Dom swallowed. "It's been a while."

"About nine years," she agreed.

He could almost see her. Bright green eyes, with a half a spark of danger and half a spark of wit. Her fiery red hair curling out of place, but always looking perfect. Black leather jacket standing out against her pale porcelain skin.

"I need your help," Dom admitted, getting straight to the point. "Letty needs your help."

There was a pause on the other end as she considered what to say next. He knew she would be twirling a strand of hair around her finger. A deep sighed signaled when she was ready to begin. "Dom, Mia called me when… I was at the…." A long pause. "Dom, please don't torture yourself."

"E, I swear that she stood in front of me. Stood in front of me, looked me in the eye, and shot me," Dom said. As soon as the words left his mouth, he began to chuckle, despite the still constant pain in his chest.

"I told you she would do that to you," E laughed back. "You've always been attracted to woman who can hurt you. Tell me what's going on and I'll see how I can help."

If Dominic Toretto had the ability to draw people in, Evina Blaire had the ability to make them open up and talk. After one shaky breath, Dom let the story spill out. Starting when Brian had first walked into their lives. Evina listened patiently, only interrupting on a few occasions to ask clarifying questions.

"And they want me to turn my back on her," Dom ended.

E clicked her tongue, one of her few nervous habits. "No, don't do that. Even when Letty likes you that's a bad idea."

"But what's wrong with her?" Dom begged.

"You said that the last thing that you can confirm is Letty's car flipping. Memory loss due to brain damage. Even without that last flip, I would not be surprised by any memory loss due to the number of times she's crashed. I'm actually more surprised the whole lot of you don't have more of it, Evina explained.

"But she still drives like Letty," Dom countered.

"Muscle memory," Evina explained. "It's stored in a different part of the brain. And before you argue, there has been multiple studies done on the topic. And most of the time personal memory loss is temporary. With the right help she can recover."

"You can help her?" Dom whispered.

"You bring her home," Evina promised, "and I'll bring her back the rest of the way."

* * *

Luke Hobbs dropped off the information that he had for the team before quickly secluding himself to the area he could call his room. He pulled out a phone and began to dial a number he had long ago memorized. And as always, he wondered if this was the right move for him. He knew that asking her to wait again was not fair. But the more time he spent away from her, the more he desperately wanted her in his life.

He remembered the first time he had met her. Her long red hair neatly braided so that it hung down her back and out of her face. He green eyes were serious, and you could see her quickly processing the information that was being given.

The next time he met her her hair and eyes were free, and she was clad in leather. They were undercover together at a biker rally. Hobbs was meant to be muscle, while Evina made evaluations on who was trouble and who was harmless.

Despite the fact he could appreciate a woman who could hold her own, Hobbs preferred to think of her in the white button down and gray pencil skirt he had first met her in.

"Dr. Blaire speaking," she practically yawned.

"Hey Baby Girl," Hobbs whispered.

Evina laughed. "You are lucky I'm understanding. Because there are so many things wrong with what you just called me."

"And you can't name a single one," Hobbs pointed out.

"Not for you Luke," Evina whispered. "Can you tell me where you are?"

"Sorry Evina, not this time," Hobbs whispered.

"I figured," Evina said. "I tried to ask at the office, and they put a lid on it pretty quickly."

"Get some sleep Baby Girl," Luke whispered. "It has to be pretty late there."

"Only if you promise me you'll stay safe," Evina said back.

Hobbs breathed in deeply. He hated making that promise. Because there was never a way he could for sure keep it. And he hated breaking a promise.

"I'll sleep better if you promise me you'll stay safe," Evina pushed.

"I'll do my best to keep safe," Hobbs whispered, "if you promise to get some sleep."

"Sleep Sweet Luke," Evina whispered. "Come back to me soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'm a little surprised by how many people have shown interest in the story! Thank you for doing so! If you are enjoying it, please let me know so that I can continue!

**Out Raced**

**Chapter 2**

**3 Years**

Evina woke up, and doubled checked her phone the next morning, convinced the calls had only been a dream. But there they were. One call from Dom, reaching out to her for the first time in about ten years. One call from Luke, making her relax and worry at the same time.

All in all, she was happy. Her family was coming home to her.

As much as she wanted to call both of them, she restrained herself. Instead she began to get dress, getting ready for her morning run. It had long since become habit, and Evina was not one to break habit. And it had become his habit as well. Typically her running partner would meet her outside her condo in the morning, already stretched and warmed up.

His dark blonde hair was still kept short, but he had long since ditched the beard. He had filled in what was left of his half sleeve, but otherwise he had not added any tattoos. And knowing his girlfriend, Evina highly doubted that Leon would be filling it in anytime soon.

"I did it," the man said. Looking into his eyes always made Evina sad. He looked like he always saw more then he should have in his short life. He handed her a chip that simply said three years.

Three years sober.

Evina looked up at him. "I'm so proud of you. Who are you giving it to?"

Leon had not held onto his chips. He said it made him nervous, which made him think it would be easier to relapse. He had given his one month chip to Evina. The one year chip had gone to Evina's, and for awhile Leon's, roommate. The two year went to his girlfriend on the day they became official.

"I don't know," Leon admitted.

"Why don't you keep this one?" Evina suggested. She began to stretch her muscles so that they wouldn't be tense later. "You've come a long way, and it's been all you this year."

"Maybe," Leon agreed as he finished his own stretches.

Evina bit her lip. As a doctor of psychology, Evina knew that Leon was the last person who she should confide in who had called her last night. As someone who felt out of place most of the time, she knew only Leon would understand the significance of who had called her. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Like i could win every race," Leon responded.

"Dom called me last night," Evina said quickly.

That stopped both of them. Dominic Toretto was forbidden territory for the two. Very rarely was he brought up. The last time Leon had seen the older man was when Dom was crossing into the Mexican boarder while Leon was sneaking back into L.A.

And that had been the beginning of Leon's slow and painful downfall.

"Why?"

Evina knew she would have to choose her words very carefully. "You remember when we thought Letty had died? Well, it turns out someone messed that up big time. She's alive and running with a crew in London. Dom is going to try and bring her home."

"How did you not know about this?" Leon asked, his tone becoming a little harsher. "Don't you work for the FBI?"

"As a psychologist. There is very little for me to analyze here. And even if there was, that information is a little above my pay grade," Evina pointed out.

"They're coming home?" Leon asked.

Evina nodded. "So is Mia, and some guy named Brian. They had a baby."

Leon didn't say anything, he just began to run. It was an easy pace, following their normal two mile loop. They jogged in silence, neither sure what to say to the other. They both had reasons to be scared, they both had reasons to be excited.

As they jogged though a transplanted grove, Leon stopped short. He grabbed Evina by her hips and swung her around. "Our family is coming home!"

Of all the responses Evina had imagined, this was not one of them. However, it was easily the best.

"I'm going to clean up the shop, make it ready for them to use again. We'll be building cars again. Just like old times. I can't believe I let DT's go."

"Slow down," Evina laughed. "I don't know when they'll get here. It could be a few months."

Leon nodded, holding up his three year chip. "This get's nailed to the wall. You let me know as soon as they are on their way home."

"When I know, you'll know brother," Evina promised.

And with that, they began their easy run once more.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.: Happy Friday!

**Out Raced**

**Chapter 3**

**Welcome Homes**

Leon had been working on the old grange for two days now. So much had been left to time that most everything simply had to be dragged out to be scrapped. It was brutal work, straining his body in ways that he was not prepared to handle. And it was emotional, as he tried not to think about everything that had happened there. And how much it had shaped him.

He tried not to think about how two blocks away was where he had taken his first hit.

"You're too quiet in there," a female voice called from outside of the building. Leon walked outside, to see dark haired Alexandra tanning herself in her pink bikini. "You worry me when you're so quiet. Try not to let it happen again."

"You don't have to be here," he pointed out.

"Don't have to," Alexandra agreed. "I want to be here."

Leon walked back inside the grange. Honestly he was happy she came. It put everyone at ease that he wasn't alone as he worked on his latest project. He was able to work while she read, wrote, talked on the phone, or sunbathed in the L.A. heat.

And for a few hours, nothing messed with the groove the two set up. Until Leon heard Alexandra say, "You're blocking my sun."

Almost instinctively, Leon picked up a a wrench, ready to fight if he had too. Alexandra was one of three people Leon would kill for, one of three people who he had to thank for getting his life back. When he realized who was standing over Alexandra, Leon saw red, launching himself at Brian. His arm came up, and ready to bring it down on to the other man. He could vaguely hear her voice, though Leon could not make out what Alexandra was saying. Next minute he felt himself flying backwards away from Brian.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Dominic Toretto yelled.

Almost instantly, Alexandra was in his face. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Although tall by most people's standards, Alexandra was the short one in her family, having long since been over taken by her two younger brothers. So even though Dom had at least a few inches on her, Alexandra didn't seem to notice or care.

"I'm not someone you want to mess with," Dom warned her.

"And I'm that teacher that failed your punk ass in 7th grade," Alexandra said with a smile. "Currently my job is to make sure that one comes back in one piece. You're not going to be the reason why I failed."

Dom stepped back and finally looked over the situation. Watched as Leon picked himself from up off the ground. He took a good look at the woman who had stared him down. Then he looked back to his shop, that had been cleaned out thoroughly.

"Leon?" Dom asked reaching out to shake the man's hand.

The younger man stared at the offered hand before turning around and heading back into the shop. He had thought that he would have had a warning before Dom came back. To collect his thoughts, and decide what he was going to say or do.

Alexandra quickly slipped on a pair of shorts and flip-flops before running in after Leon. She found him, sitting on a floor behind the remnants of an American Muscle car. His head buried in his hands. She crouched in front of him, taking his hands in her own. He seemed to be searching for something because his hands would grip tightly, before loosening again.

"What's going on?" Dom asked.

The young woman answered without looking at him. "None of your business."

"And your name?" Brian asked politely.

"Alexandra Pezz," the young woman said as she finally felt Leon relax. "There you go. How do you feel?"

"I think I'm done for the day," Leon said.

Dom came into the garage and kneeled down so that he was next to Alexandra. "I don't think you are."

"No, you don't get to say that," Leon spat. "You don't get to walk in here and act as if nothing has happened. And you definitely don't get to bring him with you."

Brian looked at the finger that was pointing at him. He felt guilty, he had never made amends with Leon.

"Leon, let's talk about what happened," Dom suggested. "We both have stories to tell."

"This is the story. I came back and fell down every rabbit hole I stumbled across. I stayed down in Wonder Land until Evina and her friends pulled me out. Now if you excuse us, we were about to leave," Leon said.

He draped an arm over Alexandra's shoulders and she comfortably wrapped her's around his waist. Leon hoped Dom and Brian didn't see him shaking as he walked away from them.

* * *

Evina was surprised to be called into a meeting a few days after Dom and Luke had called her. She looked around the room. It was the group they used to turn people. Files were already on the table. She opened it up to see Dom's profile at the top.

"Oh this is going to be a long day," Evina whispered to herself.

The head haunch entered the room and surveyed the group. They were used to working together, and they would need the team work if they were going to take on the next challenge. "Hello Team Toretto."

"Wait, do you mean wanted Dominic Toretto?" a man sitting by Evina asked.

"No, I mean future asset Dominic Toretto," head haunch confirmed. "Toretto and his crew made a deal with DSS. They're cleared of any and all crimes. They've recently returned to the L.A. area and we are hoping that the work that went down in London and Spain can continue."

The man continued to speak, as the group flipped through the folders provided to them. Finally somebody cleared their throats. "Dr. Blaire, you have something to share with the group?"

Evina was thankful, for not the first time, that she was so naturally pale. When she felt the color drain from her face, as she did at that moment, not many noticed. She flipped through the folder, until she came across what the others had already found. Dom, age 17, was sitting on the hood of his dad's Charger. Evina, also 17, clad in a black skirt with a white barely there top sat on his lap.

She couldn't help but smile. She loved that photo and the memory that went with it.

"I grew up next door to Toretto," she explained. "When his dad found out what was going on at home, I was told their home could be my home. And it was till I got a full ride to any school of my choice."

"That would have been nice to know," someone mumbled.

That pissed Evina off. "The reason that we have so many gangsters, racers, and bikers turned is because of me. I grew up in that world and I know how to mold it a way that suits me. You would not have gotten so far with out me. And you're going to get jack from Toretto without me. You put him in front of a shrink and he's going to sit there. Put him with me, I can get somewhere with him."

It was during her impassioned speech that she noticed Luke Hobbs enter the room. She knew that she would have somethings to explain when this meeting was done.

"Are you positive you can get him to see things our way?" the head haunch asked.

"If I can get Dominic Toretto to think going to math class was his idea, I can get him to eagerly sign up with the FBI," Evina spat back.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: It's cold and wet. With my first desert thunderstorm. Perfect writing weather.

**Out Raced**

**Chapter 4**

**Family**

Luke followed Evina into her office. Since people had been coming in and out all day, the blinds were already closed. It meant that nobody could really see when Luke Hobbs pressed his girlfriend against the door and kiss her.

"Had to make sure that happened first," Luke whispered as he held her tight.

It was in Evina's experience that the toughest looking guys tended to be the most tender when it came to the people they loved. It was as if they were afraid of breaking those around them.

"So how do you know Toretto?" Luke pushed.

"Story doesn't change just because it's you," Evina replied as she slipped off her black heels. Luke raised his eyebrow, Evina shook her head but elaborated anyways. "Dom and I met in kindergarten. Where one of the only things he learned was not to pull my braids. Not that it every really stopped him.

"Any ways, when I was a kid, my dad wasn't always there, in more ways then one. Mr. T, Dom's dad, began to notice the little red head always waiting on her front stoop. Rest was history. Vince showed up a couple years later, same story, different demons," Evina said with a sad smile, walking back to her desk. "Mr. T called us the Unholy Three, due to all the trouble we caused over the years."

Evina pulled out a picture at the bottom of a top drawer. And there was the Unholy Three, no older than in high school. Dom, who had not gotten into the habit of shaving his head completely, was dressed in a purple dress shirt and black dress slacks. He had a tie on, but he had loosen it almost all the way. He had a smirk on, and a lazy arm wrapped around Evina's waist. Evina had a purple, strapless dress, with a black ribbon tied around her waist and black fingerless gloves. She was laughing and it became obvious that Dom was tickling her in the picture. A beardless Vince was dressed in a black dress shirt and slacks. He had a white tie in his hands, and looked like he was going to try and put it on Evina's head.

"The senior homecoming dance, we spiked the punch twice," Evina said with a laugh.

"How did you get them to dress up?" Luke asked, looking at the picture with a smile.

"They got to help choose the colors we wore," Evina replied. "And a few other minor details that didn't really matter."

"So you think giving them a few choices will get them to want to be informants?" Luke asked.

"Something like that," Evina responded. "Though I'm sure I can't threaten them with a wrench anymore."

Luke set the picture down again, and took her face in her hands. "So how did you end up here with me and not running with Toretto and his crew?"

"I got a full ride scholarship. And in one of the few moments of clarity my dad had, he told Dom and Vince to push me away so I wouldn't go back to that life. I showed up at the grange that summer, expecting things to go back to normal, and they gave me the cold shoulder. I never went back to the old neighborhood after that," Evina said with a shrug.

"But your dad…" Luke started.

"My dad was either in prison or going through treatment for most of my college career," Evina replied. "I couched surfed during the breaks. It's why Alexandra and I are so close."

"Are you going to be okay seeing Toretto and some of your old friends again?" Luke asked.

"I went to visit Dom once when he was in Lompoc. To make sure he was okay and to tell him I told you so," Evina said with a sigh. "I kept in touch occasionally with Mia, and I attended what we thought was Letty's funeral. Before Vince left the country, he came to say good-bye. And Dom called me a couple of days ago."

Luke frowned. "Were you going to mention this to your investigative team?"

"Were you going to tell me you were in London?" Evina countered.

Luke sighed. Whenever he had to keep information about his job always caused tension in the relationship.

Evina looked up at Luke. "Luke, one of my best friends was killed. And I wasn't there for him. I was forced to turn my back on my family, and I wasn't there when they needed me the most."

"I know hon," Luke said as he drew her into a hug. And she began to quietly cry, like she had been holding it in. "I'm so sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

AN:More interactions between the crew and Evina coming up next!

**Out Raced**

**Chapter 5**

**Dinner**

Luke and Leon stood in front of the grill, patiently waiting for the meat to finish. The two had never been friends, but they had Evina in common, and that was enough to get them to get along.

"So what were you up to today?" Luke asked, hoping to make small talk.

"Been going to the garage I used to work at," Leon said casually. "It was abandoned, hoping to get it up and running again."

Luke nodded. He knew about Leon's past with Toretto, and now knowing more about Evina, Luke no longer had any questions as to how his girlfriend had first met Leon. And honestly, it was no surprise that Leon was seeking refuge in the garage. "That sounds interesting."

Leon replied. "What have you been up to?"

"A new case might keep me here longer than expected. Maybe they're finally working on that transfer I put in," Luke replied.

"Look at our boys, getting along like best friends!" Kimmie said laughing as she and Evina brought the vegetable they wanted grilled outside.

Kimmie was not the girl that Leon would have gone for before his addiction, but then again Leon had never tried to keep a girl for as long as he had dated Kimmie. She was a blonde, but her hair was kept in a short bob framing her face. She was still dressed for work in casual slacks and a nice short sleeve top. No tattoos, no extra piercings beyond the ones in her ears, and she couldn't tell the difference between a Nissan and a Chevy. She was perfect for a man starting a new life.

Evina, raised by her heels, could easily reach Luke's cheek to give him a quick peck. "Thank you for getting along. Are you sure you gave your friend Elena the right directions? This place can be hard to find."

"She'll call if she's lost," Luke responded.

With that, both girls were back inside the condo, working on something beyond the grilled foods.

"So you're finally doing it?" Leon asked. "Finally moving here to be with her."

"I'm not the reason why it's taken this long," Luke responded.

Leon nodded. He knew that Luke would much rather have been living closer to Evina rather than on the other side of the country. "Have you talked to her about this? I mean Kimmie and I were ready to move in together. Evina might not be."

"My plan was to get my own place," Luke replied. "Where's Alexandra?"

"On a date, we have bets as to when it goes south and she comes back home pissy," Leon replied.

With that, Elena walked out to the back porch, carrying two beers. She immediately stopped upon seeing Leon and looked worried. She looked at the unknown and began to quickly say, "I'm sorry, they didn't tell me you were out here too. I'll go grab you a beer."

"Don't bother, I don't drink," Leon replied. He was too used to denying the common beverage, and didn't even look up from the grill.

Elena stopped before turning back around, handing a beer to Luke. She was already on edge making the move to the new country, and she had yet to see Dom. Though she was sure that it would be best to let things go. When Luke had proposed her coming along to the barbecue, she was unsure as to how she was going to fit in with his friends and his home, and still was.

"Guard your livers," Kimmie said as she and Evina joined the group outside. The boys looked worried while Elena looked confused.

Shortly after, an overdressed Alexandra stumbled out after the pair. She held a bottle of tequila and a couple of glasses. "Men suck, who's drinking the worm with me?"

Leon laughed and turned back to the grill. Luke looked down, not willing to be Alexandra's drinking buddy again. Kimmie and Evina turned to one another, trying to decide how to best defuse the situation.

"Men do suck," Elena whispered. She looked at the group surrounding her. Deciding she had nothing to lose but the pit that had been eating away at her, she turned to the brunette that had walked through the door. "I'm in need of a few good drinks."

Alexandra smiled, and the group shivered. "You and I, we're going to be friends."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: a long one... enjoy!

**Out Raced**

**Chapter 6**

**Meet the Doctor**

Dom had brought Letty to the garage, hoping it would spark something in her memory. He had been hesitant to go back, since he ran into Leon and his new friend.

Letty walked in nervously. Everyone had talked about DT's and she was unsure about how to feel. The garage was still in need of help. Most of the scrap had been cleared out, thanks to Leon, but it stilled needed to be scrubbed of the dirt and grime. It also needed new tools and of course, new cars.

"So this is it," Letty asked.

"Yeah," Dom agreed looking around. "This was home. We used to be the best in custom design. And we'll be the best again."

Letty smiled. "I could dig this."

Dom showed her around. He talked about the cars, the guys, and the times. Letty listened patiently, desperately trying to make some understanding of the words that Dom was saying. While in the garage, working on old memories, the pair heard a car pull into the driveway.

"Stay here," Dom whispered to Letty, walking outside.

A black Ford was to blame, and two FBI agents were getting out. They weren't drawing weapons, but they both had their hands in reaching distance of them. The older of the two spoke first. "Dominic Toretto?"

"Who's asking?" Dom spat.

The younger agent began to flash his badge. "We are, the FB…"

"We would like to invite you down to headquarters," the older agent cut in. "We would like to speak to you and your team. There's proposition for you."

Letty came outside, and tensed immediately, going for a gun that was not strapped to her hip.

"A proposition?" Dom asked.

"Let's just say we do not want to see you fall back into old habits," the agent replied.

* * *

For whatever reason, Dom had said yes. When he and Letty had arrived, the rest of the team were already there. The older agent that collected Dom explained what was going to happen. They were all going to talk to multiple people and be evaluated.

So Dom sat and waited for the brain doctor impatiently. He had been scanned, pricked and prodded in the past few hours. He understood that the point of the blood was to check for drugs. He wasn't sure what the head scans were for.

The door open, and in walked the red head he had been avoiding since he had gotten back from LA. He had been avoiding her since he had seen Leon, crouched on the garage floor, clutching his head.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Blair," she chirped. She headed towards his desk and rifled through some papers, folders, and finally picked up a spiral notebook. "I'll be evaluating you today."

"Hello E," Dom muttered.

"Hello D," Evina said with a smile. She turned away from her desk and sat down across from Dom. She sat down, crossed her legs. "I'm glad you came."

"What are you doing here?" Dom asked.

"I just told you. Why don't you ever listen to me?"

Dom smiled. "Because you're wearing that smile that says you have other intentions."

"Fair enough," Evina replied, opening up her legal pad. "Everyone else in this building will be evaluating you, seeing if you're fit enough to be turned into one of their pawns. I on the other hand have a different plan. My goal is to convince you that you want to be one of their pawns, that nothing would make you happier."

"Why would I want to do that?" Dom asked blatantly.

The smile dropped from Evina's face. "Because I can't watch as they splash your name, your picture, across the news, again. I can't sit in my quiet little world praying that the next name that's been shot, or stabbed, or run over doesn't belong to somebody I know and love, again."

Dom sat quietly, not thinking that his actions had been impacting others outside the racing world.

"So, imagine my surprise when you called, and you told me what you were doing in London. Imagine my greater surprise when you seemed like you were doing well with your new role," Evina said as she leaned back into her chair. "And I stopped being surprised when the FBI decided that you were useful, and wanted to turn you."

Dom nodded.

"So please do not be offended when I say, I think this is the only path for you," Evina said blatantly.

"Why are you so sure?" Dom asked.

Evina straightened up. "Because I don't think you can live any other way."

* * *

Brian and Evina sat and talked for awhile.

"And then he reminded me that I broke my word as a cop, as an agent," Brian admitted, before continuing on. It sounded like he had kept a lot of feelings to himself and he was taking advantage of Evina's kind smile and willing ears.

Evina inwardly sighed. Brian hadn't used any names, but she knew exactly who said those words. As much as she loved Luke Hobbs, he had a tendency to run his mouth when on a mission.

"I'm not a bad person!" Brian said, sounding like he was wrapping up his ideas. "I've made bad decisions, and I'm not always right. But I'm not a bad person."

"The agents can run their mouth in most situations. But answer me, what's important to you?" Evina asked.

Brian smiled. "My wife, my son, my family, keeping people safe, trying to do the right thing..."

He continued. Evina, who had been writing in her note pad the whole time, finally stopped. There was not to many things to write down. Brian's morals were intact and he would be eager to step up to his new role even if the others were unwilling to.

* * *

When Mia came in, Jack in her arms, she almost squealed and rushed to hug Evina. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Evina laughed. "I guess I don't have to ask how you are doing?"

Mia laughed, looking down at her son. "He has been a blessing in so many ways."

Evina smiled at Mia, not surprised she was one of the first to have a child. Then all of a sudden Jack was being pushed into her arms, Evina was shocked, holding the baby out at arm's length.

"Not used to children, are you?" Mia observed.

"No, not too many around my group of friends," Evina admitted. "Most of them are not even married yet. Too pleased with the singles life style."

Mia took Jack back, cuddling him in her arms. "You used to tell me to keep my head, my heels, and my standards high."

"I would still tell you that," Evina pointed out.

"But where has it gotten you?" Mia wondered out loud. She looked up, and saw a scowl on the red head that always had made her nervous as a kid.

"I'm going to let that go, Mia," Evina said with a practiced calmness to her voice. "You and I have kept in touch on and off over the years, but I want to remind you that you and the rest of the team let Dom push me a way. You don't get to judge my life."

Mia looked a little embarrassed.

Evina got up from her seat and walked to the door. "I'm going to recommend that they don't try to make you an asset if the kid is going to be your priority."

Mia quietly left the room. When Evina closed the door again, she sat down on the couch and harshly ran her hands through her hair. "Damn Torettos"

* * *

"Join the FBI?" Tej asked with a laugh. The direct approach with the unfamiliar man had been Luke's idea, and it seemed to be working.

"Yes, Agent Hobbs has excellent things to say about you," Evina said. While not false, she was sure Luke would not have wanted that to made known under any circumstance. "You've got the skills that would be very useful under most circumstances. I'm also the tiny bit impressed by some of your work in Rio."

Tej smiled, and the hints of a blush came through. He rubbed the back of his head. "You have to understand, I never imagined about being in any sort of law enforcement. All my friends were dressing up as firemen when I was dressing up as a car racer."

"So what is your dream?"

"Work at a shop that doesn't swindle people, I don't need the money really. Find a car, build it from the ground up," Tej continued. "Maybe race on occasion. Keep the people I consider family close…"

"Those things are still possible, as long as the races are legal. We're not expecting you to be an agent, none of you would pass the psych eval. What we're expecting is for you to assist us on occasion," Evina explained.

"So too messed up to be an agent," Tej deciphered, "but just messed up enough to be useful."

Evina, who had been writing in her note pad off and on, smiled. "Exactly. But don't take it personally. I wouldn't pass the psych evaluation either."

Tej smiled. He liked the red head, and working with her would not be so bad.

* * *

Evina wanted to shoot herself, and very rarely did career criminals induce that emotion. But she had been listening to Roman talk for about fifteen minutes straight, and she had only asked how he was doing.

All she had written on her yellow note pad was narcissist. There was nothing else to do but count down the minutes till the next basket case came into the room.

* * *

Han had not been doing well, it was evident as soon as he walked into the room.

"You were told?" Han asked, referring to Gisel.

Evina nodded solemly.

"I'm not staying here, at least not yet," Han admitted. "I'm going to Tokyo, there are somethings I need to do there.

"I don't know if that's a great idea," Evina said.

Han shook his head. "I'm going to Tokyo."

"You should stay here, these people care about you," Evina pushed.

Han shook his head. "I"m going to Tokyo."

"No one here will push you to turn for the FBI," Evina said gently. "But stay here."

"I can't stay…" Han sobbed. "I can't..."

"I can help, your grief is very normal," Evina promised.

Han shook his head. "I have something to take care of."

* * *

Evina was outside her office, her and several other psychologists looking at the head scans that Letty had gone through.

"How does a human being do that to their brain?" one doctor asked as he examined the graphs closer.

"Early drinking, heavy drinking, flipping your car one too many times, crashing, running your car through a barrier, hanging around Dominic Toretto," Evina rambled.

Another doctor smiled. "We wanted to know why she can't remember anything, not why we keep the guns away from you."

"Hardy, har, har," Evina said as she took the papers back, turning to her office. "It's wonderful to know that I have so much love and support around here."

"By the way, Blair, I need you to review the ATF agents on the Angel's case," the head doctor said, just before Evina opened her door.

"Doesn't the ATF have enough sense not to mess with the Angles?" Evina asked as she opened the door. "Or how about their own shrinks to handle their own head cases?"

The laughter from the group still quietly rang in the room as Evina shut the door and turned to Letty. It was hard to look at the young woman and not see the fifteen year old girl that Evina had first pulled out of the wrecked car. Not see the ten year old that would quietly hang around the shop, hoping to be noticed by the bigger kids, but rarely was.

"Hello, I'm Dr Evina Blair," Evina said as she sat down. "So tell me what is going on?"

"Beyond the year with Shaw, I don't have much memory of who I am," Letty said simply.

Evina sat quietly, and waited for Letty to continue. Letty sat across from the stiff doctor and waited for her to say something first.

"Well aren't you going to help me?" Letty demanded.

Evina smiled. They had played this game many times as kids, and Ervina had always won. "I can only help you if you want it."

"Okay, you can try," Letty snapped.

As soon as the words left her mouth, Letty could tell she was going to regret them. All the others said that Dr. Blair wrote constantly, and she has not done so once. Instead she was fiddling with a watch, leaning back with a praising smile.


End file.
